The Mandalorian Jedi
by AmoldineShepard
Summary: AU: Kote Runi, is a Mandalorian Jedi Padawan. Her Master was killed on Geonosis Boba Fett, son of Jango Fett. When his father was killed on Geonosis. He thinks he is alone. When he meets Kote, everything changes. Book One of Three (Note: I changed the title to Match the one on Movellas It was Boba Fett) *Currently being edited*
1. Geonosis

Kote Runi stood next to her master on Geonosis. She was of Mandalorian decent, her parents were killed when she was five. Kote saw her parents murdered, no one knew not even the Jedi. Kote Runi was a Mandalorian name meaning 'Glory Soul' in Galactic Basic. Kote was itching for a fight, the warrior blood flowing through her. She was only twelve but considering she was taken early as a Padawan Learner and her Mandalorian decent, she was allowed on this mission. Besides she was an excellent fighter. The exact truth is that she wasn't actually allowed to fight she had to gather intelligence about the other side.

_Kote_

Her Master's voice came through the bond interrupting her thoughts

_Yes Master?_

_Go Now_

_Yes Master. _

Kote started walking towards the balcony where the Fett's were standing with Count Dooku. It was hard to walk in the Mandalorian armour she was wearing. Kote sighed and pushed through the crowd. Placing the helmet over her blonde ponytail, she dodged more Geonosians. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks as the native bug people started to fly away and a Battle erupted in the middle of the arena.

_That fast. _She thought. _Wow_

_Kote _Her Master's voice rang in her mind _RUN! _

Kote always listened to her Master, but it was strange that he was telling her to run.

_Master? _She asked

_KOTE RUN NOW! _

This time she listened and ran

_Master?_

_Kote please get away from here. _

_Yes Master_

_Oh and Kote, I'm sorry. _With that the bond they shared snapped

_MASTER! _Kote called out through the empty bond

_Master please! _

Kote fell to the floor in tears. She took her helmet off and placed it next to her.

_Master, please no._

It was a while later, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Padawan" A voice said "Padawan Runi are you alright?"

Kote sat and faced the Jedi.

"Yes Master Kenobi, I'll be fine" She replied.

"I'm sorry about your Master, he was a great man"

Kote smiled for a split second.

"Come Kote, let's get back to the transport"

"Yes Master Kenobi"

"Kote, Your Master would want you to have this".

Master Kenobi handed Kote her Master's lightsaber.

"Thank You" she mumbled standing up and grabbing her helmet.

Kote followed Master Kenobi to the transport that was waiting. As she reached the battle field she heard someone sobbing.

"I'll be back" She told Master Kenobi as she ran towards the source of the crying.


	2. Boba Fett

Boba Fett sat on the battle field of Geonosis his father had just been killed in front of him.

"Me'vaar te gar?" A voice asked from behind him he turned sharply to see a girl standing in Mandalorian armour. Her blonde hair was tied back in a Ponytail and her blue eyes glinted in the sun.

"What do you think?" He snapped back

"I was just asking how you were"

"You're Mandalorian aren't you?"

"Yes"

"But you are a Jedi"

"Well a Padawan, My family was killed seven years ago"

"Oh, but how did you become a Jedi"

"I was found by the Jedi to be Force Sensitive" She replied

"Your kind killed my father, the Jedi killed my Father" He told her

"Aliit ori'shya tal'din. Family more then blood"

The girl came and sat down next to Boba.

"I'm Boba" He said

"Kote"

"Glory" He smiled "What's your surname?"

"Runi. I'm Kote Runi. Glory Soul"

"Where is your master?" Boba asked

"He was killed during the battle"

"Kote!" A voice called for Kote

Boba smiled as Kote swore in Mando'a under her breath.

"You should come to Coruscant with us, I'm sure they'll let you" she told him

"The man who killed my father will be there" He stated

"Aliit ori'shya tal'din"

"Family more than blood"

"We are family now, come with us"

"Fine"

Kote smiled and walked off. Boba stood up followed her to the transports.


End file.
